


Entity

by SquaryQ



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Children, Demon posession, Demons, M/M, Middle School, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sinister aura emits from night, a figure of an inhuman being stands before the body of the victim, a white haired man with dull grey eyes, lifeless upon the floor, wide eyes and stunned in death. The demon looks from the dead host to the blue haired man that took him to where the body stood. </p><p>“The man died of a heart attack on the street. Why not take his body so you’re not causing any trouble?” the blue haired man asks the demon who wordlessly nods and devours the lingering soul within the corpse and then plunging himself into the body, restarting the heart and ejecting all that remains of the original being.</p><p>A pair of now pink eyes meet the blue haired child's hazel ones. </p><p>“Aoba-san you have saved me from certain demise. How can I ever repay you?!”</p><p>“That really isn’t necessary, Mr.Demon.” </p><p>“Clear. I am Clear. Are we clear? And instead of doing anything too imposing I will merely do your bidding instead of having you do so yourself.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entity

The morning sky is just beginning to brighten as the blue haired teen and his white haired companion head out for school, their gakurans freshly ironed. 

“Isn’t it a beautiful morning, Aoba-san?” the white haired teen asks with a bright smile. 

“It is, Clear,” Aoba nods his head. Even after all of these years, when the white haired boy acts like this, it’s practically impossible to think of him as the demon that attempted to murder him six years ago. He was only an infant but he was smart enough to have a small inclination as to how to preserve his life.   
They continue to walk toward their school in a comfortable silence until two distinguishable figures of their classmates and friends emerge on the horizon. Though the two boys have a love hate relationship that has lasted two years of middle school already, Koujaku and Noiz were always entertaining to both Aoba and Clear. Aoba simply due to his closeness with both boys, and Clear due to how trivial such exchanges are. It reminded him of two characters a friend he had had centuries ago had conjured up – Beatrice and Benedict from William’s comedy ‘Much Ado’. 

“Yo, Aoba!” Koujaku jogs over, Noiz lagging behind. The dark haired crimson eyed teen grins and slings his arm around the blue haired boy. Noiz stands beside Clear, who copies Koujaku’s gesture and draped his arm over the squirming nerd’s shoulder. 

“Morning, Koujaku. Morning Noiz.” 

“Have you done the IT homework, Aoba? I was going to copy off Noiz but he isn’t letting me!”

“I actually haven’t,” Aoba admits, ducking his head sheepishly as the four teens make their way into their middle school, “I was hoping to copy off Noiz.”

“Clear?”

“Noiz.” The white haired boy admits with a cheesy grin that makes Koujaku grimace.

“How am I going to get this homework done before second period!” he wails. 

Noiz laughs, shoving his hands into his pockets and wriggling out of Clear’s embrace, “I’ll make a deal with you, Koujaku,” 

“Damn.”

“I’m practically out of cash and would die for a slice of pizza.”

“No.”

“Then no homework.”

“Fine. I’ll go ask Mizuki!” and with that Koujaku runs into the school gates in search of the burgundy haired art student. Out of all of Aoba’s friends, he has known Mizuki and Koujaku for the longest space of time. Then it would actually be Clear, the demon possessing the growing body of the child that died six years ago, then Noiz. 

The trio roll their eyes at Koujaku’s disappearing body. It is only then that Noiz smirks and hands two photocopied IT answer sheets that he had filled in. 

“You’re the best, Noiz.” Clear exclaims, hugging the mint green eyed teen, much to his annoyance. 

“Let me go, Clear!”


End file.
